


现代气象学

by styx



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 超自然威胁或是不死者挑战？干嘛不能都是！





	现代气象学

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Modern Meteorology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199442) by [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman). 



标题：现代气象学（《Modern Meteorology》）  
  
原作：merriman  
  
作者博客：<http://flukeoftheuniverse.tumblr.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13199442>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译作《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等），电影《地狱男爵》（《Hellboy》，又译作《地狱小子 / 地狱男孩 / 地狱怪客 / 天魔特攻 / 烈焰男爵》等）  
  
角色：米索斯（彼特·温菲尔德），地狱男爵（朗·普尔曼），莉兹·雪曼（塞尔玛·布莱尔），亚伯·塞皮恩（道格·琼斯）  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：超自然威胁或是不死者挑战？干嘛不能都是！  
  
作者注：为elistaire而作。这篇最终比我意图的更偏向《地狱男爵》一些，不过我希望那没问题。整个儿过程中我有力图聚焦在米索斯身上。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**现代气象学**

原著：merriman

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
在不受打扰的情况下战斗总是更容易些，不过就在此时，在一场挑战的正当中，一阵闪电爆起，太过临近到令人不适。并且那还不是随便什么闪电。那是魁肯灵，那一点米索斯还瞧得出。所以那便意味着麻烦。它太接近了，而他太忙于抵挡一位一意孤行的挑战者——某个还没合计出你不需要跟你碰见的每个不死者决斗的小屁孩。  
  
米索斯正要给那小混蛋来个开膛破肚的时候，两人都瞧见闪电的弧光划过附近的一个仓库上空。  
  
“唔。这可有趣了，”米索斯说。趁着那小子分心他顾之际，米索斯一把将他敲晕过去，塞进他们所在的停车场的一辆车后。附近的另一场战斗意味着附近的另外一些不死者。唔，附近的另一位不死者。了结一个挑战者，却换而被另外某个力量和嗜血欲暴涨的家伙干掉，那可不太划算。米索斯瞟一眼魁肯灵的方向，又瞟一眼地下那个不省人事的小子。好吧。他至少应该去瞧瞧。接着再回来了结这个。或者直接离开。随便哪样。  
  
随着他靠近仓库，魁肯灵似乎就是持续个不休，那可不是个好兆头。一场持续得如此之久的魁肯灵从不会有什么好结果。  
  
“这狗屎的是啥？”他咕哝道，耳中却听到一个完全不认识的声音回答。  
  
“好问题，”那声音自近旁的阴影中响起。“我们多少希望你知道呢。”  
  
米索斯一眼望去，辨识出阴影中一个巨大的身影。长大衣，红皮肤？兴许？他身旁还伴着两个人，不过米索斯辨识不出任何细节，直至闪电再度划过长空，一瞬间照亮了整个地方。  
  
在更加清楚、尽管是短暂的一瞥下，米索斯意识到自己看见了什么。或者更准确的说，谁。他妈的BPRD（*超自然调查防御署）。而这位是布鲁滕霍姆教授的受照管者，地狱男爵。完全长大了呢。  
  
“嗯哼，”是米索斯唯一的口头回应。  
  
地狱男爵哈哈一笑。“伙计啊，我通常能得到更多的反应。你的舌头叫猫咬了吗，小子？”  
  
“我不认为那是一个准确的称呼，”另一把声音自阴影里响起。米索斯也见过他。蓝色，有鳍，鱼脸。他以前没跟这男人见过面，不过布鲁滕霍姆跟他说起过BPRD的各色探员中的几位。那是一场笨拙的招募尝试，在布鲁滕霍姆见到米索斯自一场要命的坠落后复活之后。  
  
 _“我们有着各式各样的奇人异士！”_ 他那时候说。 _“像你这样的人，身怀神奇的能力和力量！你可以更好地了解自己！打磨自己的本领！”_ 可爱，真的。米索斯一直有想去探查他们一番，瞧瞧‘观察者’有否渗透他们。或是反过来。  
  
米索斯暗自记下一等眼下的无论什么状况搞定，立马着手这件事。或者一等他摆脱眼下的状况，无论搞定与否。  
  
“你比你看起来要年长得多，”另一把声音说。亚伯什么的。那是他的名字。米索斯皱皱眉头，试图回忆布鲁滕霍姆说过什么。  
  
“那重要吗？”第三道身影发问。米索斯对她有过清楚的一瞥，却毫无概念她是谁。“他在这里，并且他在四处窥探，就像我们一样。我们需要搞清楚发生了什么事，然后上报。”她打了个响指，手上冒出一朵小小的火焰，照亮了身周。  
  
“妙极，”米索斯说，赞许地点点头。他曾经遇见过一位拥有像是那样的能力的不死者。也听说过一些那样的凡人。他们很罕有，不过时不时的你会碰见一个。“啊，我是尼尔·本森。”那是他在1950年代使用的名字。“特雷弗·布鲁滕霍姆依然健在吗？”  
  
大块头的那位，地狱男爵，一闪身出现在他面前，就他的块头而言动作很是迅捷了。“你见鬼的对他知道些什么？”  
  
米索斯举起双手。“我们是朋友！”他说。“如此而已。他曾经一度试图招募我。”  
  
“他死了，”地狱男爵咕哝道，大步朝通往仓库其余部分的门道走去。  
  
“狗屎的，”米索斯叹口气。时光确实如流水。“抱歉。瞧，我只是想要知道刚刚的战斗过后谁活了下来。”  
  
“战斗？”女人说。“因为那在我们看起来更像是一次天气异常。我们有在追踪它们。我是莉兹。那是亚伯。那个大家伙……”  
  
“地狱男爵，”米索斯告诉她。“我知道。一如我所言，布鲁滕霍姆是我的一位朋友。我们是在我进修某些研究生课程时认识的。”语言学。古代语言。大部分因为他当时百无聊赖，而重读某些旧日所爱总是有趣的。  
  
“唔，如果他是你的一位朋友，并且他有试图招募你，那么也许你可以帮我们个忙，”莉兹说，越过亚伯走上前来，就着她的焰光凝视米索斯。  
  
“兴许，”米索斯说。“瞧，那里头某个人刚刚同别的人殊死格斗过。那里大概会有一具无头尸体，以及某个持剑的人。那通常是一团糟。”  
  
莉兹瞟了一眼亚伯，亚伯冲她耸耸肩。  
  
“那么说你确实知道发生了什么，”她叹息一声。“瞧，如果你在意里面的无论谁，我们该叫住瑞德。”  
  
“我不知道那是谁，”米索斯开口道，接着金石交击的声音捕获了他们所有人的注意力。  
  
“太迟了，”亚伯说着，几人快步冲进仓库的主室，看到一个男人正挥剑砍向地狱男爵。时不时的他的剑擦掠过地狱男爵更形粗壮的那条胳膊。  
  
米索斯看看那男人，接着看看布鲁滕霍姆的恶魔养子，或者随便啥的，接着扫视一番周围。仓库的地板上有四具尸体，各个没了脑袋。他们的剑全无踪影。只在这时米索斯才意识到他们全被绑了起来。  
  
“噢，瞧，那可太没有体育精神了，”他说。“瞧见他们双手被绑的样子了么？”他问亚伯和莉兹。那两位看起来对事情的发展有些个感到无聊了，不过当米索斯指出那些尸体时，他们又提起了兴致。“他砍了他们的脑袋，一个接一个的，却不给他们一丝机会。我是说，我不能怪他尝试，可正是这类的事儿会害死你。”  
  
男人的剑当啷落地，地狱男爵一脚将它踢飞到一个木托盘下，一把抓住男人的胳膊。  
  
“过来，你，”他说，将男人拽到米索斯、莉兹和亚伯面前。  
  
“那么这家伙见鬼的是谁？”地狱男爵质问道，把男人往米索斯的方向晃了晃。  
  
“我不知道！”米索斯告诉他。“布鲁滕霍姆没跟你提过我们吗？不死者？”  
  
“噢！”亚伯转头仔细打量米索斯。“我明白了！很有趣。他确实曾对我提起过一次。可以长生不死的男男女女，只要他们的脑袋没掉。他从未提及过扰乱天气的能力，否则我们就不会费事儿来这儿了。我们以为我们遇见了一个风暴召唤师。很不稳定，很是棘手。”  
  
“我们有一间排水充分的屋子可以把他们关进去，直至学会控制，”莉兹告诉他。  
  
或许二十年前一个天气晴好的夜里一连串异常的闪电只会成为地方早报的末版故事，并在‘alt.talk.weather.storms’上的什么疯子叨叨中被提及，而如今？如今人们有智能手机、社交媒体和提示信息来通知他们任何异常的天气模式。他们有卫星和政府监控以及手段繁多的秘密机构来搜寻超常事件。而那见鬼的闪电风暴绝对算得上一个。  
  
“那么，等等，”米索斯问，不去理会另一个不死者的牢骚抗议和誓言报复。“你们有在专门追踪 _这家伙_ ？你们怎么知道的？”  
  
“发现他自我们上一次看到这种迹象的地方离开，”地狱男爵说。“并且闭嘴，你，”他冲另一个男人说。“你快要把我惹毛了。那么不死者是怎么回事？你是要告诉我说这个混球会永生不死吗？”  
  
米索斯摇摇头。“不，我是说，他可以。不过如果他老这么抓了其他人好一次性砍掉他们的头来过大瘾？他迟早会有名声传出。有人会来要他的脑袋的。”  
  
他意识到另外三位正齐齐盯着他。地狱男爵用空闲的那只手捂住了另一个不死者的嘴，不过此刻他只是闷闷不乐地瞪着他。  
  
“那么，布鲁滕霍姆绝对没有提及我们进行生死决斗的部分了。用剑。”回想起来，米索斯当初有对他提起过这个吗？他又该怎么知道？他死活也记不起自己是否对布鲁滕霍姆说过那部分了。唔嗯。也无所谓了。“好吧。我们确实有。不过我们不该是像那么干。那是不受认可的。”  
  
另外三位彼此瞧瞧，接着地狱男爵望向米索斯。“那么，你也做这个？”  
  
米索斯耸耸肩。“偶尔。我更宁愿回避它，不过有时候就是回避不开。”  
  
BPRD小组交换了眼色，像是一致说这显然不是他们的问题。  
  
“那不是风暴召唤师，”莉兹指出。“瑞德，我们可以甩手离开。打道回府。兴许路上顺便买个汉堡吃。”  
  
“噢嘿，附近正好有家‘白色城堡’，”地狱男爵说。“瞧，本森，如果你处理掉他，我们会多留一会儿负责清理。”  
  
莉兹呻吟一声。“行了，瑞德。当真？”  
  
米索斯感觉到又一位不死者的存在感渐渐增强，接着又彻底消退开去。看来之前跟他对打的那小子大概是偷偷瞄了一眼屋里的状况，决定好汉不吃眼前亏。好想法。  
  
“嘿，他会解决一个问题。我们可以解决掉尸体。”  
  
一边跟莉兹说着话，地狱男爵把那位不死者朝米索斯的方向一搡。亚伯已经退了开去，似乎满足于作壁上观别人斗嘴。  
  
“你的意思是说我来解决掉它，”莉兹说。  
  
米索斯拔出自己的剑，冲另一个男人微微一笑。“那么，我知道你大概还有点儿为刚刚砍掉的四个脑袋晕乎着啦，不过让我们至少尝试着演场好戏，嗯？我甚至会让你去抓起你的剑。我就是那么好人。”  
  
“嘿，你是最棒的！”地狱男爵说着，与此同时那位不死者扑向他的剑所在的那个木托盘。米索斯一个箭步冲上前，挥剑自背后砍中他的脖子。  
  
“他们有时候真是好骗，”他喃喃道，当闪电击中他。透过一片迷蒙，他能看见亚伯掏出一个小本子写了起来。兴许他该指点观察者去找找他。  
  
不。那是个糟糕的主意。他一定是魁肯灵上头了才会那么说。  
  
当一切结束（那仿佛持续了无穷之久，不过接着一切总算了结了，谢天谢地），地狱男爵和亚伯已经走到门口，与此同时莉兹把尸体点上火，迅速地将它们化为灰烬。  
  
“便利，”米索斯评论道，当他们朝着仓库外头走去。“你知道，兴许我愿意多了解一点儿你们的机构。”毕竟，他已经结束了在观察者组织里的潜伏，不过这里总是有新的地方可以去了解的。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
